Here's to the Night
by Kei Tree
Summary: Sarah gets married, but spends the night with the Goblin King. Please RR, if you feel the urge.


AN: Ehh, I got a little sidetracked by this. Hope you like it enough to review. =)  
  
Lyrics belong to the ever talented Eve 6...   
  
And FF.Net is screwing with my layouts. Forgive the cluttered look of the last few   
posts.  
  
************************ Here's to the Night *****************************  
  
*So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind  
In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again  
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well*  
  
The wedding had been beautiful, held under the stars, with the moon open and silver and   
white above them. Fireflies had danced at the edges of the muted latern light, glinting   
through the trees of the cool glen. She had looked beautiful, a twin to the moon, silver   
and white, distant and soft as she stood in sandals and held a bouquet of ivory roses to   
her breast. He had been magnificent, dark and dignified as he loved her with all he   
had. Proud and splendid and handsome, he bowed and begged for her absent affections.  
  
The violins had been haunting as they played, the guests stilled into whispering silence.   
Her voice had been measured and unwavering, passionless but sincere. He hadn't cared,   
even as people raised brows and wondered. He ignored the voices, ignored everything but   
her- his, to hold and love, even if she never loved him back.  
  
The reception had been lovely, held under a white silk tent adorned with more ivory roses   
filling the air with their heady fragrance. The cake was cut together, hands joined with   
gold rings as they divided the tiered masterpiece. She was detatched through it all, a   
stranger among family, a queen among peasants, nobility concealed with unmanicured hands   
and a smile that never reached her dark eyes.   
  
Until the hours spun away and champagne was poured and people stood to toast their union.   
Until he stood, slender glass in hand, strange eyes intent on the suddenly still bride.   
Afterward no one could remember what the man said, only that the bride smiled and he   
returned it, a secret shared and buried in their unreadable eyes.  
  
He watched as she danced with her husband, intent gaze unwavering. Even in her newly   
christened husband's arms her face was always turned to him. To the man who patiently   
waited, champagne glass twirled between elegant fingers as he sat and moonlight lit his   
finely spun hair white and gold, like a lion's mane.   
  
*Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon*  
  
They didn't talk as she crept from her wedding bed and took his outstretched and gloved   
hand. Didn't say a word as magic brought them to a world she scorned a lifetime ago.   
He let lips press against hers as nimble fingers released curled hair to cascade like a   
sable waterfall down the finely drawn planes of a revealed back. Silence was companion   
to night as they moved together, learning the things they should have known about each   
other so long ago.  
  
*Put your name on the line along with place and time  
Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well*  
  
She woke on silk pillows, tangled in silk sheets, with him standing over her. He held   
a silver breakfast tray with white china dishes. She smiled when she saw the perfectly   
sliced peach waiting for her. His cold eyes warmed as hers did and Sarah and the Goblin   
King shared a joke that couldn't be told to others.   
  
They ate breakfast in bed and watched the sun rise as peach juice dribbled down their   
chins. She let him kiss it away though they were both still sticky afterwards.   
  
*Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon*  
  
They washed and he watched, gaze hooded, as she dressed in silence, pulling on the silk   
nightgown he had slipped from her shoulders mere hours ago. She shivered as his stare   
heated a trail of longing through her body.   
  
Sarah turned to him when she was done and he stepped forward, finely boned hands reaching   
up to grasp hers. His fingers brushed the gold of her ring, shining it with the leather   
of his gloves. He kissed her fingertips and stepped away. Sarah watched him go with   
grave sad eyes. He touched her cheek before he turned his back on her.   
  
She closed her eyes and savored the feel of his love, however brief it was, before she   
vanished with the force of his will.   
  
*All my time is froze in motion   
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well*  
  
Sarah sighed as she opened her eyes to reveal her honeymoon room, with her husband still   
soundly sleeping in the bed she had left, his arm thrown across the space she had vacated.   
She waited a heartbeat, and with resignation, slipped back beneath the sheets, tucking his   
clinging arm around her as she quietly accepted her fate.  
  
An owl hooted softly outside the window.  
  
It was dark outside still, and the moon was high in the sky. Sarah kept her face to her   
husband and wondered at her lack of tears.  
  
*Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon*  
  
Dawn found the Goblin King back in his lonely kingdom, a glass of champagne for company.   
He lifted it in a toat of quiet, sorrowful contempt to a wedded woman he no longer had a   
claim to.   
  
He had wasted his chances. She had taken hers. He had taken his night. She had accepted   
his forfeit.   
  
Jareth drank the heady liquid in a single gulp and wiped his hand across his mouth, trying   
not to remember what peaches tasted like. In another world, Sarah woke to the first day of   
marriage bliss. 


End file.
